hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranks
Ranks are purchasable items that give players on Hypixel various cosmetics. They can be purchased in the Hypixel store. Ranks will appear next to a player's name in lobbies and when chatting. Players typically start with the default rank, a rank colored gray that gives the player basic benefits. Donator ranks can be purchased to earn more cosmetics, while other ranks can either be purchased in the Hypixel store, or given to players under a certain criteria. __TOC__ Default Rank Default * Ability to open 1, 2, and 3-star mystery boxes * 1 Monthly Bonus (Mystery Box) * No karma multiplier * Ability to give 1 cookie in housing. Donator Ranks All of the following ranks can be purchased for permanent in the Hypixel Store. Each rank unlocks various exclusive cosmetic features both on the Hypixel Server and on the Hypixel Forums. Your current rank’s value is automatically deducted from any future rank upgrade. This upgrade price automatically appears upon browsing the rank store. Example: An upgrade from MVP to MVP+ will cost $15.00 USD instead of $44.99 USD when there are no sales. Donators do not receive any in-game advantages, only pure cosmetics and what seem like in-game advantages but not in-game advantages. 'VIP' * VIP chat prefix * /fw - spawns a firework in the lobby * /fly - ability to fly in the lobby * Ability to spawn pets * Housing Mailboxes * 1 exclusive Gadget * Ability to open 4-star Mystery Boxes * Cosmetic VIP features (97+) * Double Hype Count in Prototype Lobby (200) * Recieves 2 Hype Points in Prototype Games (Rank Bonus) * 2 Monthly Bonuses * Bypasses 3-second chat delay * Bypasses full server * Skips the ad on the daily reward * ×2 Karma multiplier and housing cookies * VIP Avatar Frame on the Forums * Post Background selection on the Forums * 1.1x more carpentry and runecrafting XP on skyblock * 3 guest limit on skyblock island 'VIP+' * VIP+ chat prefix ('+' is gold colored) * All VIP features * Ability to create Guilds * Wild Ocelot Baby pet * 50% discount on Housing upgrades * Cosmetic VIP+ features (181+) * 3 Monthly Bonuses * ×3 Karma multiplier and housing cookies * VIP+ Avatar Frame on the Forums * Post Background selection on the Forums * 1.25x more carpentry XP on skyblock 'MVP' * MVP chat prefix * All VIP+ features * 5 extra exclusive gadgets (6''' total) * Ability to open '''5-star Mystery Boxes * Cosmetic MVP features (208+) * 4 Monthly Bonuses * ×4 Karma multiplier and housing cookies * MVP Avatar Frame on the Forums * Post Background selection on the Forums * 1.5x more carpentry and runecrafting XP on skyblock * 5 guest limit on skyblock island 'MVP+' * MVP+ chat prefix ('+' color varies based on level and selection. Default: red) * All MVP Features * Unlimited uses of the SkyWars map selector (instead of once per day). * Unlimited uses of the BedWars map selector (instead of once per day). * Unlimited uses of the Murder Mystery map selector (instead of once per day). * Particle pack * Ability to ride & control pets * Ability to punch''' staff''' (launches them into the air) * 8 extra exclusive gadgets (14 total) * 75% discount on Housing upgrades * MVP+ Rank color * Cosmetic MVP+ features (229+) * An option to auto-accept quests when entering game lobbies * 5 Monthly Bonuses * ×5 Karma multiplier and Housing cookies * MVP+ Avatar Frame on the Forums * Post Background selection on the Forums * 2x more carpentry and runecrafting XP on skyblock 'MVP++' NOTE: Must purchase MVP+ first in order to buy MVP++ * MVP++ chat prefix ('+' color varies based on level. Default: red) * All MVP+ features * /nick (Nickname Command) ** Unlike the YT nick feature, MVP++ can only nick 3 times every 24 hours, and has the random nickname feature. * /stream (Public Stream Party Command) *'/p private '(Private Games) *Golden Guild Tag (if a Guildmaster) *Animated forum frame and private forum *Auto-Tip Enabled by Default *Open multiple Mystery Boxes at once *Custom join message and particle effect *Exclusive in-game Emojis *80% more weekly Mystery Boxes *Golden 'GG' at the end of games *3x more carpentry and runecrafting XP on skyblock *7 guest limit on skyblock island Staff Team Helper * HELPER chat prefix * This is the lowest staff rank, focused on helping players. To become a helper one must make an application on the forums and if selected, go through an interview on TeamSpeak. If accepted, the player will enter the next stage, which is the training stage. * To apply for Helper one must meet the requirements listed below: ** Be at least 16 years old ** Have a donor rank ** Have access to Teamspeak, along with a working microphone. ** Must not be staff on any other server. * Their job is to answer questions, help players, and moderate chat. * This rank has the permission to mute players, along with other staff commands. * Has no permissions on the Hypixel Forums, but has a special title and the ability to give out the Helper Lapis rating. Moderator * MOD chat prefix *Moderators were once Helpers and were selected to rank up in the staff team. Only people within the Helper team can be selected to become a Moderator. *Their main job is to deal with rule breakers such as hackers, or people committing serious chat offences. They will also continue to help other players where necessary, especially on the forums. Can be part of a team, such as applications, forums, or appeals. *Moderators have the permission to ban and mute players, as well as the ability to nick or vanish themselves. *Can lock, move, delete threads and ban users on the Hypixel Forums. Also has the ability to give out the Mod Emerald and Rude ratings. Build Team * TEAM chat prefix * Members of the Hypixel Build Team. * Their job is to create maps and lobbies. Administrator * ADMIN chat prefix * This is the highest level of staff. Administrators are paid employees of Hypixel. * Administrators can have many different jobs, among which are: ** Developer ** Staff Manager ** Customer Support ** Artist/Animator ** Project management ** Leading the build team ** Operations/Finance * Administrators have full permissions on the server, and depending on their role may also have full permissions on the Hypixel Forums. Administrators with forum permissions also have the ability to give out the Admin Diamond and Wat ratings. Owner (Not a rank, custom tag) '' * 'OWNER' chat prefix * Base rank is 'ADMIN' * An admin with a custom tag given to the founders of Hypixel: Hypixel and Rezzus. '''Special' YouTuber * ['''YOUTUBE]' chat prefix * All 'MVP++' features'.' * '/nick (Nickname Command) ** Unlike the MVP++ nick feature, YT can change their name as much as they want to, and has access to choose a name. * '''/vanish * Higher chances of being the Murderer or Detective in Murder Mystery. * YT Cookies '''(Ability to give 25 Cookies in Housing) * All blocks, items, plants, food, etc. unlocked in Housing. * Five '''YouTuber Only Housing themes. (2 Pre-Built) * Up to 500-750 Max Players in Housing. * 7x coin multiplier * All heroes unlocked in Smash Heroes * All classes unlocked in Mega Walls *'Requirements:' **30,000 or more subscribers for gaming channels with Regular Minecraft content **100,000 or more subscribers for gaming channels with Irregular Minecraft content **A reasonable number of views per video (1,000 or more views '''within a few days of release on all videos) **An '''active '''YouTube channel producing '''original gaming content regularly **Have uploaded some Minecraft related videos (not necessarily Hypixel Network related) * Receiving the YouTuber rank by recording was possibly decided by the Hypixel administrators; JamieTheGeek, Hypixel or NoxyD Mojang * MOJANG chat prefix * Base rank is YOUTUBE * Given to members who work at Mojang Mixer * Mixer chat prefix * Base rank is YOUTUBE * Given to members who work at Mixer, owing to Hypixel's partnership with them. * SuitJames and Sacheverell are the only known players to have this rank; Sacheverell works for Mixer, but also has affiliations with Planet Minecraft as Content Manager, and Video producer. * Previously known as Beam rank. It was changed to Mixer along with Beam's name change. MCProHosting * MCProHosting chat prefix * MCProHosting chat prefix in tablist * Base rank is YOUTUBE * Currently given to HumidMC, Co-Founder of MCProHosting Sloth * SLOTH chat prefix * Base rank is ADMIN * Cannot be obtained * The only current user to have the Sloth rank is SlothPixel Angus * ANGUS chat prefix * This rank was given to the player PreparedAngus as a personal tag. * This player is still in possession of this rank. Apple * APPLE chat prefix * Base rank is YOUTUBE * Cannot be obtained * The only current user to have the Apple rank is Apple (a.k.a MonsieurApple) * This tag is completely unrelated to the Apple company. Events * EVENTS chat prefix * The only two users that have the Events rank is HypixelEvents and HypixelKaraoke * This is a custom prefix that has been given to Hypixel Events because they hosted the Hypixel Events. Hypixel owns the account * It was also given to HypixelKaraoke since the Hypixel Karaoke is an official Hypixel Event run by staff members of the Hypixel Network * Since EVENTS is only a prefix, its underlying rank is YouTuber, ergo it has all of the permissions a user with the YouTube rank has * The Hypixel Events have been discontinued but HypixelEvents is still in possession of the rank MCP * MCP '''chat prefix * The account MasterControl has this rank, and it's highly likely that Network Developers/Operations have access to this account to test stuff. * '''MCP '''stands for either "Master Control Panel" or "Master Control Player". '''PIG * PIG chat prefix. * Base rank is YOUTUBE * Only one player had this tag. It was given to Technoblade after he won the first week of Minecraft Monday, a Minecraft competition organised between Youtubers. * This player is no longer in possession of this tag, as it has been upgraded to the PIG+ rank. PIG+ * PIG+ chat prefix * Base rank is YOUTUBE * Only one player had this tag. It was given to Technoblade after he won the second week of Minecraft Monday, a Minecraft competition organised between Youtubers. * This player is no longer in possession of this tag, as it has been upgraded to the PIG++ rank.'' * This tag was given by Hypixel himself, and was later upgraded. '''PIG++ * PIG++ chat prefix. * Base rank is YOUTUBE * Only one player had this tag. It was given to Technoblade after he won the sixth week of Minecraft Monday, a Minecraft competition organised between Youtubers. * This player is no longer in possession of this tag, as it has been upgraded to the PIG+++ rank. * This tag was given by Hypixel himself, and was later upgraded. PIG+++ * PIG+++ 'chat prefix. * Base rank is 'YOUTUBE * Only one player has this tag. It was given to Technoblade after he won the tenth week of Minecraft Monday, a Minecraft competition organised between Youtubers. * This player is still in possession of this tag. * This tag was given by Hypixel himself, and will not be removed as long as Technoblade uploads weekly. * It is, at the time of this being written, the only rank on Hypixel that has more than 2 plus symbols in it. Removed Ranks Junior Helper * HELPER chat prefix * Focused on helping players. This rank was used temporarily to give people who don't meet the age requirement a chance to help out during summer and winter holidays. The Junior Helper program has not since been repeated and is confirmed by many staff members to unlikely be repeated due to issues caused by younger staff. WAT and WAT+ * WAT and '''WAT+' chat prefixes * These ranks were given to '''MVP and MVP+' '''on April 1st, 2015 as an April Fools joke. * They were removed on April 2nd, 2015 as April Fools was over '''LOL and LOL+' * LOL and [LOL+'] '''chat prefixes * These ranks were given to 'VIP' and 'VIP+ on April 1st, 2015 as an April Fools joke. * They were removed on April 2nd, 2015 as April Fools was over '''Build Team+ * TEAM+ chat prefix (Red "+") * Administrators and managers of the Build Team were given the Build Team+ rank. This rank no longer exists as they changed the team. New Build Team managers and admins now get ADMIN rank. Special * SPECIAL chat prefix * This was temporarily awarded to a player of the network for a short period of time. Was eventually removed after a couple of days. Had the same perks from the YOUTUBE rank. AgentKid held this rank as a joke. Retired * RETIRED chat prefix * Assigned to NoxyD during the time from which he left the Hypixel team. Had the same perms as the ADMIN rank. Beta Tester * TESTER chat prefix * Native players of the server were chosen to test the Server and its mini-games in the Server's Beta stages. * This no longer exists due to irrelevancy and insufficiency. God * GOD chat prefix * Assigned to a normal player on Hypixel for an extremely short interval of time. * Removed due to irrelevancy, and unfairness towards other normal players. * This was a small joke pulled off by the Hypixel ADMIN '''team. '''Above The Rules * THE RULES chat prefix * Assigned to administrator AgentKid as a joke * This was the only rank that used this color Sources *https://hypixel.net/threads/all-hypixel-ranks-custom-tags-in-one-image.1749054/ Category:Ranks Category:Server Mechanics Category:Donator Rank Category:Staff Ranks Category:Unique Ranks Category:Special Ranks